


Oh, cause I need you to see that you are the reason

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing in the rain, Break Up, Flirting, Heartbreak, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: When Aaron finds out that Robert is moving on by heading to a gay bar, he realises that he can't fight his feelings anymore. But when he sees him flirting with another man, is he too late?For Mauri xx





	Oh, cause I need you to see that you are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, how good was that Valentine's ep? Maxine is the best!
> 
> Based on the prompt of a lovely reader, I've used the latest script lines and clips for this one shot. Takes place on the night of the club outing, and afterwards :O 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Aaron stood outside the club, the sounds of dance music wafting through the open door as drunken revellers milled around the entrance. His nerves were on end and he had to stop himself from biting his nails as he hovered over his decision to just go inside and see what his ex-husband was doing.

It had been two hours since Victoria had _casually_ whispered in his ear about Robert’s plans for a night out on the town with the girls, thirty minutes since Charity had thrown a hissy fit over the selfie Vanessa had sent her from the club that featured Robert in the background, and twenty nine minutes and thirty seconds since Aaron had ignored his mother’s questions and bolted out the door and into his car, only one destination in mind.

As he descended the stairs into the club, his eyes adjusting to the hazy red glow emanating from the strobe lights, he glanced around quickly for any familiar faces but saw nobody he recognised. After doing a lap around the bar, and even throwing a hopeful glance towards the dance floor, he was about to give it up as a lost cause when he saw him, huddled in a corner, nearly obscured by another group.

Robert was smiling, a bright, carefree smile that Aaron hadn’t witnessed in months. In fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen him look so relaxed, but his heart dropped when he realised that it wasn’t Victoria or Vanessa making his eyes light up.

It was a bloke.

Aaron itched to go over, but instead he found himself turning away, his feet carrying him to the bar where his distracted mood caused him to crash into someone.

‘’Sorry mate.’’ He muttered, not even looking up.

‘’Aaron?’’

‘’Alex.’’ Aaron stuttered, as the familiar voice made him snap his eyes up, and he saw his boyfriend looking at him with a puzzled expression.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’I erm…you mentioned coming here…thought I’d surprise you.’’ Aaron fibbed quickly, and Alex looked baffled, but his eyes brightened considerably.

‘’Wow, I don’t even remember saying that, but I’m glad you’re here.’’ Alex smiled brightly as he pressed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. ‘’I’m just heading to the gents, why don’t you get us some drinks?’’

‘’Yea…yea course.’’ Aaron replied weakly, still struggling with the proximity of his ex-husband to think too much about his boyfriend. Grabbing two pints, he found an empty table near a pillar, and he could see Robert from his seat without being too obvious. He knew he shouldn’t be looking, but a deep heat curled in his stomach as he watched his ex-husband talking to this fit bloke who just kept touching Robert’s arm as he spoke, and it was sending a spike of jealousy through him as he watched them flirt.

He gripped his glass tightly as he watched the two men talk, a shared joke between them making them both laugh heartily, their foreheads nearly touching. Robert’s smile lit up his face as he talked, and everything in Aaron wanted him to be the one to put that smile on his face instead of this complete stranger. His eyes followed Robert as he reached around to grab his drink from behind the bloke he was talking to, and he saw the moment Robert’s fingers brushed the other man’s arm, both men looking at each intently. It was the last straw, and he was nearly out of his seat when Alex appeared in front of him, the unreadable expression on Aaron’s face piquing his interest.

‘’Everything okay?’’ He asked as he sat down and took a sip of his pint.

‘’Yea…sorry fine. Who are you here with?’’ Aaron asked as he glanced around, trying not to let his gaze linger on the dance floor or anywhere near there.

‘’Oh, just one of the guys from work, celebratory drink for passing my board review. He’s gone now, I was just about to leave myself, so you almost missed me. Good timing eh?’’ Alex smiled broadly at him, but Aaron only managed a weak smile in return.

A silence descended between them, and Aaron could feel Alex’s eyes on him, watching him intently. He reached out a hand, stroking his boyfriend’s fingers reassuringly, but while it worked on easing Alex's tension, it did nothing for Aaron himself, who struggled to refrain from watching Robert.

‘’Hey, isn’t that Victoria?’’ Alex asked a few moments later as he glanced towards the dance floor, and Aaron followed his gaze to where Vic, Priya, Vanessa and Kerry were waving their arms wildly about, their handbags discarded in the pile in the middle of them all.

‘’Eh…yea it is…’’ Aaron confirmed, but his eyes drifted over to the corner of the room, where Robert was still deep in conversation with the bloke he’d been attached to all night, and suddenly it was all he could focus on.

‘’We should go and join them.’’ Alex suggested. ‘’I know it’s probably not your thing, but might be a laugh, and I could use it after today.’’

Alex’s words were drowned out, and everything turned just a little bit hazy as Aaron watched the stranger take Robert’s phone and type something into it, before handing it back to him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Aaron’s heart began to pound furiously as Robert melted into the small display of affection, smiling as he said goodbye, his eyes following the bloke as he walked off. He watched as Victoria broke away from the group and pounced on her brother, clearly desperate for details and even from a distance it almost looked like Robert was blushing, but a small part of Aaron desperately wanted it to just be the effect of the red lights on his face.

Eventually, the haze cleared as Aaron felt the warmth of another hand on his, and he tore his gaze away to see Alex watching him with a confused expression.

‘’Aaron?’’

‘’I’m sorry Alex, I can’t do this.’’ Aaron blurted out as he snapped his hand away, wincing at the pained expression on the other man’s face.

‘’What?’’

‘’This, us, I’m sorry but it’s over.’’

‘’Aaron, where has this come from?’’ Alex asked, his eyes wide with hurt, but he didn’t miss the quick glance Aaron threw behind him, and as he followed his gaze, his eyes landed on Robert, still huddled with Victoria. ‘’Robert?’’

‘’I’m sorry Alex.’’

‘’That’s why you’re really here tonight? For him, not me.’’ Alex scoffed in disbelief as he twigged, and Aaron could only nod slowly in confirmation.

‘’You said there was nothing going on between you.’’

‘’There wasn’t, there isn’t but…’’

‘’You want there to be?’’ Aaron nodded slowly.

‘’I didn’t mean to lead you on like this, I swear.’’

‘’I asked you if you were still in love with him, I said I’d back off if you needed...’’

‘’I know, and I’m sorry. At the time, I didn’t think…’’

‘’You asked me to move in Aaron, was this just a game to you?’’

‘’No, of course not. You’re great Alex, really but…’’

‘’But what?’’

‘’I miss him. I miss him and I love him and I can’t keep pretending anymore.’’ Aaron admitted, and he felt a surge of relief crash through him at his confession.

‘’And what about all the hurt he’s caused you?’’

‘’It’s nothing compared to how much he’s loved me, and how much I love him.’’ Aaron replied softly.

‘’And what if he doesn’t want you anymore?’’

‘’I’m ready to take that risk.’’ Aaron said, an overwhelming feeling of certainty fizzing through him, but it disappeared when he saw the look in Alex’s eyes, and a pang of guilt ran through him. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

‘’I didn’t deserve this Aaron.’’

‘’I know, and I didn’t mean for this to happen.’’

‘’Save it. I’m going. I’ll get my stuff tomorrow. I hope he makes you happy.’’ Alex sniped as he scraped his chair back, grabbing his coat and taking off without a backward glance.

Aaron rubbed his face in frustration as he watched Alex leave, but as he turned his gaze back to the dance floor, he was stunned to see Robert and Victoria both watching him with curious expressions on their faces. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed his stool back and headed over to them. As he drew closer he could feel Robert’s eyes boring into him, and he suddenly felt very aware of himself.

‘’Robert.’’

‘’Aaron, what are you doing here?’’ 

‘’I erm…can we talk?’’ Aaron asked shyly. 

‘’Shouldn’t you be going after Alex? He looked upset.’’

‘’No. He’s not, well he is…we’re over.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Why do you think?’’ Aaron replied softly as he took a step closer, but Robert immediately took a step back. ‘’Yesterday…’’ he started, stopping as he sensed Robert’s hesitation.

‘’No…’’ Robert answered firmly as he kept his distance. 

‘’Please Robert, I need to tell you…’’

‘’Whatever it is, it’s too late.’’

‘’It’s not though, not with us.’’ Aaron pleaded.

‘’This time it is.’’ Robert said sadly. ‘’I need to go.’’ Robert brushed past Aaron, ignoring his attempt to stop him, and quickly disappeared from view. Aaron’s eyes followed him until he was just staring an empty space, and he ached to go after him, but his feet felt welded to the floor and when he looked back Victoria was watching him intently.

‘’Well?’’ She demanded. ‘’You’re not leaving it like that are you?’’

‘’You heard him Vic it’s too late. I was too late.’’

‘’So you’re gonna give up on him, just like that? I thought you loved him.’’

‘’I do, of course I do.’’

‘’Then fight for him, you idiot.’’ Victoria instructed firmly, and that was the final straw for Aaron, who felt a surge of determination run through him, and he dodged the crowds of partygoers as he exited the club, Robert just visible in the distance as he joined the queue for a taxi. Ignoring the shouts of other pedestrians, and the rain that was beginning to fall, Aaron jumped the queue and leapt into Robert’s taxi just before it pulled away, taking both his ex-husband and the driver by complete surprise.

‘’What the hell are you doing?’’ Robert exclaimed as Aaron shut his door behind him. ‘’You could have caused an accident.’’

‘’Well, we need to talk. You can drive now.’’ Aaron instructed the taxi driver, who was watching the two men in complete bafflement.

‘’Look mate, you’re gonna have to get out and join the queue, I’ve already got a fare.’’

‘’We live in the same village, it’s fine.’’ Aaron replied, his eyes never leaving Robert, who was now glaring back at him.

‘’Mate?’’ The driver asked Robert for confirmation, and he nodded slowly.

‘’Yea…it’s fine.’’ Robert said as he slumped down in his seat, resolutely looking out the window as they pulled away and headed towards the village.

 

‘’That’ll be thirty quid chaps.’’ The driver said as he rolled the car slowly to a stop. The drive back to Emmerdale had felt painfully long, and Robert had been frustratingly silent for the entire trip, though it did give Aaron a chance to decipher what he actually wanted to say. Robert handed over the money and was out the door before Aaron could even blink, and he nearly wrapped his seatbelt around him in his haste to chase after him, much to the driver’s amusement.

The rain hadn’t eased off in the journey from the club, if anything it had gotten heavier, but Aaron didn’t care as he followed Robert’s retreating form, knowing if he got inside Keepers he’d miss his chance.

‘’Robert, wait please.’’ Aaron pleaded as he hurried after him.

‘’Go home Aaron.’’

‘’Not until you hear me out.’’

‘’No, I’m done Aaron, I’m finally done.’’

‘’You don’t mean that, I know you don’t.’’

‘’I do Aaron.’’ Robert said regretfully. ‘’I know what I did broke us up…well everything was my fault. I’ll never stop being sorry for how I treated you, but I can’t do _this_ anymore.’’ Robert finished, gesturing between them as he spoke.

‘’This?’’ Aaron repeated.

‘’Us, I don’t know where I stand with you anymore Aaron, and I can’t do it, I’m not strong enough.’’ The emotion in Robert's voice caused a ripple of pain to flow through Aaron. 

‘’What?’’

‘’Last week we nearly…and afterwards you said these things that made me think you wanted me back, but then you couldn’t even look at me in the pub, and yesterday...’’

‘’Robert, please…’’ Aaron pleaded, but Robert ignored him.

‘’Yesterday was the anniversary of the happiest day of my life, but you said it didn’t matter and I had to watch you move your new boyfriend into the home we built together Aaron, and it hurt.’’

‘’I know Robert, and I’m sorry, but I need to tell you…’’

‘’And then I go out and I meet a guy, a really nice guy who I could actually see myself on a date with, but suddenly you’re there and…’’

‘’I had to see you.’’

‘’What do you want from me Aaron?’’ Robert asked, and he suddenly sounded so tired and Aaron wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and never let go. 

‘’I…’’ Aaron suddenly found himself at a loss, unable to put into words exactly how much he wanted the man in front of him, but his hesitation confirmed Robert’s fears as he glanced away.

‘’So, I was right last week.’’ Robert admitted.

‘’About what?’’

‘’I need to keep my distance, because right now it’s too hard, and I can’t be your friend Aaron.’’

Robert began to walk away, but Aaron closed the space between them and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around so their eyes locked.

‘’Well I can’t be your friend either Robert, not when all I want is to be your husband again.’’ He declared confidently, the shock in Robert’s eyes evident as he took in Aaron’s confession.

‘’You’re only saying that because…’’ Robert said as he shook himself out of Aaron’s grip.

‘’Because I mean it?’’

‘’I don’t think you do though.’’ Robert said sadly as he looked at the drenched man in front of him. ‘’You’re soaked. Just go home Aaron, before you make yourself ill.’’

‘’No, not until you believe me.’’

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’You were willing to drown in a sinking car to prove your love for me, least I can do is stand in the rain and risk a poxy cold for you.’’

‘’Aaron, stop.’’

‘’No, because I have a story to tell you, and I’m not gonna let a little rain stop me.’’ Aaron said determinedly, and it caught Robert off guard.

‘’A story?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Aaron confirmed. ‘’Here it goes. Last week, I spent Valentine’s Day with this guy…’’

‘’Aaron, no...’’ Robert interjected, but Aaron ignored him.

‘’I nearly kissed him, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since.’’

‘’You haven’t?’’ Robert repeated in utter disbelief, and the small flicker of hope in his eyes was enough encouragement for Aaron to keep talking.

‘’I said yesterday didn’t matter. I lied Robert.’’

‘’You did?’’

‘’It matters so much that I moved my boyfriend in to distract myself from thinking about that same guy, about how much I love him and miss him.’’

‘’You miss...?’’ Robert trailed off. 

‘’More than I ever thought possible. And you know what else?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I went out tonight, and saw that same guy in a gay bar, being himself in front of the world. I wanted to be there with him, stand next to him and tell him how proud I am of him and what an incredible person he is but I couldn’t, and it’s because I was too scared to follow my heart before, but I’m not now.’’

‘’Are you saying…?’’

‘’I’m saying…I nearly chose you twice now, but I bottled it both times. I can’t do it again.’’

‘’Twice? I don’t understand.’’

‘’I wanted to choose you last week, and…at the hospital after your accident.’’ Aaron saw the flicker of a memory in Robert’s eyes, and his heart leapt. ‘’But I had all these voices in my head, and I got scared and took the easy option, because I didn’t want to hurt anyone.’’

‘’Because you’re a good person Aaron.’’

‘’But I’m not though, am I? I hurt Alex by leading him on, and hurt you by giving you hope and then letting you down, and I hurt myself by not just doing what I want for a change.’’

‘’So what do you want?’’ Robert asked, and Aaron could hear the hesitation in his voice.

‘’I want the love of my life back, if he’ll still have me.’’

‘’But nothing’s changed….Seb…’’

‘’If he’s your family, then he’s mine too.’’ Aaron said confidently, repeating the words Robert said to him two years previously, and he saw the moment Robert remembered, as his eyes widened in awe. ‘’So, what do you say?’’

Robert didn’t say anything. Instead, he closed the tiny distance between them in one stride, cupping Aaron’s face with hands that were still warm despite the cold rain as he pulled him into a searing kiss that sent tingles of heat through his entire body. Shivers ran down Aaron’s spine as he wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist and deepened the kiss, the overwhelming familiarity of Robert’s lips against his mixed with a new, exciting sensation, as though they were kissing for the very first time.

After not nearly enough time in his embrace, Aaron watched Robert pull back and gaze into his eyes, drops of rain falling from his hair and landing on his cheek, making him look even more ridiculously gorgeous than usual. He had a soft smile on his face, and he looked in complete awe of Aaron, which caused a blush to rise in his cheeks.

‘’I’ve missed kissing you.’’ Robert eventually said, breaking the silence.

‘’I’ve missed being kissed by you.’’ Aaron admitted, blushing again at his cheesy line, but it made Robert’s eyes light up, and all his embarrassment was forgotten. ‘’That’s a yes then, to my question. No doubts?’’

‘’Not for one second.’’ Robert said with a soft smile as he kissed Aaron again. ‘’I love you so much.’’

‘’I love you.’’ Aaron said as he pressed his forehead to Robert’s. ‘’Let’s go home.’’


End file.
